coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8118 (3rd May 2013)
Plot Stella's beside herself as she explains to Leanne how the cheque she's given Owen is sure to bounce, she can't pay Kevin's rent on No.13 and they're going to be homeless. When Steve places some complicated bets, Rob struggles with the maths and Peter enjoys belittling him. Rob's left fuming. Eileen tries to busy herself by icing the cake she's made but Jason can see that she's worried sick about Paul. Leanne cruelly suggests to Stella that when Karl finds out that she's bankrupt, she won't see him for dust. Stella tells Karl how the insurance company have rejected her claim because the Rovers' keys were unsecured behind the bar. Karl feels terrible. When Karl finds out from Stella how Leanne reckons that he's only after her money, he's furious and assures Stella he'll stick by her come what may. In a fury, Owen confronts Stella telling her that the cheque she gave him bounced. Karl covers for her by convincing Owen it's just a glitch and it'll be sorted. Rob admits to Tracy that he's had a tough day at the bookies but when Peter and Carla arrive, he puts on the old swagger. Tyrone hands Hayley her car keys telling her that she can pick up the Woody whenever she likes. Sylvia admits that she's not really looking forward to returning to the care home. When Gloria hears about Stella's predicament, she suggests they ask Leanne to invest the money she got from the bookies in the Rovers instead. Carla sees Peter handing Steve some cash and demands to know what's going on. Peter admits that he and Steve had a wager on Rob. Carla's unimpressed. Paul arrives home to Eileen's relief and produces first class train tickets to see Todd. Eileen's thrilled. David returns home exhausted after a day at the salon and an evening working at the bistro. Kylie feels guilty under Gail's disapproving gaze. Stella, Karl and Gloria approach Leanne in the bistro. Stella swallows her pride and asks Leanne if she'd be prepared to invest her money in the Rovers. Leanne agrees, on one condition - she dumps Karl. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella asks Leanne to invest in the pub using the money she got from the bookmaker's; and Kylie feels guilty when David returns from work exhausted. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,330,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes